After the War
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Tony was acting strange for over a year. When he gets a call from his adopted son Harry. The Avengers see the War at Hogwarts. And go to help in the Aftermath and see that Harry is safe. And they find out a few of Harry secrets...Weasley Bashing all but Ginny, George, Bill. (Jealous Ron and Hermione) Harry born in 1990. Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Tony was acting strange for over a year. When he gets a call from his adopted son Harry. The Avengers see the War at Hogwarts. And go to help in the Aftermath and see that Harry is safe. And they find out a few of Harry secrets...Weasley Bashing all but Ginny, George, Bill. (Jealous Ron and Hermione)

Harry born in 1990

Warning big Harem

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Tony had been acting strange for over a year now. They could all tell he was worried and they saw him keep checking his phone like he was waiting for someone to ring him. And he had been starting to snap at everyone lately. Wanda, Vision, Sam and Scott didn't know what to make of Tony like this. They really didn't know him that well. And Wanda didn't like Tony. So she wasn't that concerned and just thought Tony was looking for attention. And some of the others thought so too. Thor, Steve, Bucky, Bruce and Loki didn't think so and felt something was going on.

They also had a guest in the tower that they didn't know much about. But he looked familiar too some of them and they just couldn't place the face. Not that he showed his face often.

Tony was going out with Loki, Steve, Bucky, Bruce and Pepper now. But they didn't have any plans to marry. They lied it how it was.

It was on the day in May that Tony's phone actual rang. Everyone had been gathered to watch a movie with Pepper, Happy, Rhodes and all the Avengers and Tony had all about pounced on his phone.

"Hello?" Tony asks putting the phone on speaker

"Hey Dad", a young males voice says

Tony collapses into his seat. And everyone was looking at his with shocked looks. He was a father? When did that happen? And how didn't they know about it?  
"Harry! Are you alright? You are in so much trouble of Age or not", Tony says, "I have gotten grey hairs from this and more winkles!"

"Well the Battle has begun. Dumbledore died last year and Hermione, Ron and I went on a quest to hunt things that would kill Voldemort. We have spent the months from August till now on the run. Never staying in the same place more then once and never in public. We did a lot of dangerous things. But the Battle has begun at Hogwarts the final battle. The will decide the fate of the Magical World. We have lost so many Dad. Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin and so many more", Harry lets out a sob

Battle? What was this? None of the Avengers knew of any battles that were taking place. And a young teen they assumed he was shouldn't be in the middle of the Battle.

"I will come to you", Tony says

"You can't get here in time Dad. Nobody what you do you won't get to me. I am sorry but this is the end. Tell Sirius I am sorry. And that I know he will look after Teddy. I was named Godfather but I won't be able to for fill that promise now. He is with Andromeda Tonks. So please look after my godson that is all alone now but has only his grandmother. Just know I love you always Dad for rescuing me and giving me a home when I needed one. Tell Sirius I love him and that I am sorry he is alone now. Tell him I will tell Dad and Remus all about what he has done for me. And tell them Sirius loves them. Tell Sirius the rat is dead by hís own hand. Tell my betroths I will always love them and tell Teddy everyday I love him even though I never got to hold him", Harry says

"Why are you saying goodbye my wizard?" Tony asks as Loki and Bucky take his hands

Loki sharply looks at him. Wizard? A magic user?

"Because I am. I am in the Forbidden Forest. I am going to die", Harry says quietly

Tony chokes out a sob, "Don't say goodbye. Your not going to die. Your one of my main reasons for living"

"I hope Rogers, Loki, Barnes, Banner and Pepper take good care of you. I love you Dad. Never forget that. Know I won't either", Harry says and hangs up

"Harry!" Tony says trying to call him back but it doesn't go through

Tony begins typing on the computer as Sirius appears at the door.  
"What is happening with my godson?" Sirius asks

"The Final Battle has began. I am just getting the cameras up", Tony replies

"What is going on Tones?" Rhodey asks

"My son he is 17 nearly 18. He is a wizard. He goes to a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland called Hogwarts. They are in the middle of a war at the moment", Tony says finally getting the cameras up

They all gasp as they see a Castle that was badly damaged. Sirius whimpers. Tony turns the cameras onto the Forbidden Forest.

They see a Snake-Like Man walking around a clearing with others all dressed in black robes. And a large man was in chains and had blood dripping of him.

"That is Hagrid", Sirius says, "And the Snake-Man is Voldemort. The most evil Dark Wizard in History. The black robes wizards and witches are Death Eaters"

" _No sign of him, my Lord", a man says_

" _My Lord –", a woman says_

"Bellatrix the most sadistic and evil woman around", Sirius growls

" _I thought he would come", Voldemort says in a clear voice, "I expected him to come"_

 _Everyone was looking nervously at Voldemort. All of them waiting for something to happen._

" _I was, it seems . . . mistaken", Voldemort says_

" _You weren't", a voice says_

"NO HARRY!" Tony yells

"Draw your wand Harry!" Sirius cries

Harry really was a teen. He was thin and covered in dirt, blood and filth. He had injuries by the look of it. But he was standing tall staring at Voldemort.

Pepper starts sobbing at seeing Harry. She didn't want a child to go through this. Steve, Thor, Bucky and Rhodes looked on sorrowfully this shouldn't be happening. He was much too young to go through this. Loki knew he wouldn't be able to go and help as he didn't have a clue where Harry was to teleport to him. Wanda actually felt sorry for Stark. And sorry for Harry who was nearly her age by the looks of him. Natasha and Clint looked on stone-faced but they felt sorrow as they watched the scenes. Vision looked at Tony with sadness.

" _HARRY! NO!" Hagrid yells_

 _Harry looks at Hagrid there was a flicker of sorrow in his eyes but also defeat and some calm._

" _NO! NO! HARRY, WHAT'RE YEH –", Hagrid starts_

" _QUIET!" a Death Eater shouts waving his wand_

 _Harry and Voldemort where eyeing each other._

" _Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived", Voldemort says softly_

 _No one moved. And it was like a storm brewing._

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort roars and the green light shots out of his wand and hits Harry square in the chest_

 _Harry collapse on the ground looking dead._

"No. No. No", Tony cries, "My little boy. My secret to keep living"

Bucky pulls him into a hug just after Tony switched scene to the Castle. Steve, Rhodes, Sam and Thor bow their heads bowed in respect.

Natasha was clenching her hands that was a child. She wished she could slaughter the lot of them. That was an innocent child! She didn't care if he was 17. He still was a child. If Tony was going after them she would join him.

Clint held Natasha's shoulder thinking about if this was one of his children. What would he have done.

Scott had a tear falling thinking about what if it was Cassie who did this. How would Tony coup with this?

Bruce closed his eyes and tried his hardest to not let the Hulk out as it wouldn't do no good here. He needed to be here with his partner Tony. Tony needed him. Tony needed comfort that his child had been killed. That is what he kept repeating.

Loki closed his eyes. He wanted to so badly slaughter everyone of those dark wizards for harming his partners son. He would hunt them later but Tony needed him now.

Wanda had tears falling done her face. That was a teen just the same age at Pietro and he had been killed too. Doing what was right. She suddenly felt deep sympathy for St…Tony. He just lost was important most to him.

Vision closed his eyes in sadness at Tony's cries for his son. He really felt bad for Tony. If only there was something he could do. But you can't wake the dead.

Pepper was openly crying and holding on to Happy who also had tears in his eyes for his bosses son that he didn't even know about. But he would have liked to get to know him.

"No. Harry", Sirius says with tears falling

"Sirius…Harry told me Remus and Tonks didn't make it", Tony says brokenly

"NO! NO! NO! Not them too", Sirius wails sobbing loudly

"Fred also is…gone", Tony says

Sirius sobs at hearing one of the twins gone from this world too.

"Harry also told me to tell you the rat was dead", T9nybsays softly, "By his own hand"

"A fitting end for a rat", Sirius says sadly at least 9ne of James and Lily murders were dead

The scene suddenly had movement again. They saw the Death Eaters marching towards the castle. Voldemort in the lead with Hagrid with Harry's body in his arms. Tony and Sirius sob at seeing Harry's body. They all saw the reddish glow of the up coming sunrise. They saw students, kinds, families, teachers and so many others come out to see. All of them looking a little worse for wear. Natasha was clutching her fists tight looking at all those children that had been caught up in this war. The look in their eyes told everyone they had to grow up in the middle of this from children to adults.

" _NO!" a voice shouts_

"Professor Minerva McGonagall", Sirius says, "She really cares that much"

" _NO!" a female brunette says her looked worse for wear and thin_

" _NO! a ginger male says next to her in the same condition_

" _Harry! HARRY!" a ginger female screams_

" _HARRY!" some females and males yell_

"Hermione, Ron, and Ginny", Sirius says softly, "I don't know the others"

The Avengers see the crowd yelling and screaming abuse at the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

" _SILENCE! It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs", Voldemort says_

The Avengers growl at the disrespect.

" _You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones?_ _He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!" Voldemort says_

" _He beat you!" Ron yells_

 _The Defenders of Hogwarts start shouting and screaming again._

" _He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds killed while trying to save himself –", Voldemort starts_

The Avengers growl wanting so much to kill him themselves. The see a teen that was badly banged up starting to shuffle his way to Voldemort.

"No Neville", Sirius moans

" _And who is this?" Voldemort asks softly in a snakes hiss, "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"_

" _It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrow's so much trouble! The son of the Aurors!" Bellatrix says_

" _Ah, yes, I remember. But you are a Pure-Blood, aren't you, my brave boy?" Voldemort asks_

" _So what if I am?" Neville says loudly_

" _You show spirit, and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom", Voldemort says_

" _I'll join you when hell freezes over. Dumbledore's Army!" Neville shouts_

 _All the students take up his cry._

"Still loyal to the end", Tony says knowing his son had made that army possible

It moved the Avengers at how these students were sticking together even with what they were up against.

" _Very, well. If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head be it", Voldemort says_

 _Voldemort raises his wand and waves it. A ragged hat comes too him._

" _There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School. There will be no more houses. The emblem, shield and colours of my noble ancestors, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone, won't they, Neville Longbottom?" Voldemort asks_

 _Voldemort makes Neville go rigid and forces the Sorting Hat on his head._

" _Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me", Voldemort says lighting the sorting hat ablaze_

 _Screams slight the dawn._

The Avengers looked sick at what was happening.

 _Suddenly a giant comes into the boundary of the school._

" _HAGGAR!" it says_

 _The giants of Voldemort ran at the giant. They watched as Neville broke free of the spell in the chaos. And suddenly he pulled out a silver sword with rubied handle. Neville swung the sword and cut of the snakes head._

"That was Nagini, Voldemort's familiar", Sirius says

 _Voldemort screams in fury as the snakes body landed at his feet. There was screams and yells and the thunderous stamps of the battling begins again._

" _HARRY! HARRY – WHERE'S HARRY?" Hagrid yells_

Tony's, Sirius's and the others all look around the scene and couldn't see Harry's body laying around. They wondered where the body was. Harry couldn't have survived another killing curse.

 _Centaurs came charging at the Death Eaters. Creatures with wings soared around the heads of Voldemort's giants._

 _Everyone was being forced back into the Castle. There was battles going on as the cameras showed what Sirius said was the Great Hall._

Suddenly all the Avengers saw more people running up the stairs of Hogwarts. All of them with wands raised and ready for battle.

"Reinforcements. That is Charlie Weasley, Professor Horace Slughorn and all the shopkeepers and homeowners in the wizard village of Hogsmeade just outside Hogwarts. Everyone one is there. This really is the Final Battle. athe last stand", Sirius is saying in awe

Centaurs burst into the hall in a clatter of hooves. They see a door burst open and little creatures come outwith carving knives and cleavers, and pots and pans. Sirius looks in awe as the House Elf he loathed joined the battle leading the House Elves of Hogwarts.

" _Fight! Fight! Fight for my master, defender of House-Elves! Fight the Dark Lord, in the name of brave Regulus! Fight!" Kreacher yells_

 _And the House Elves did attack viciously at the Death Eaters ankles and shins._

The Avengers and Sirius see many small battles taking place in the hall and to the awe all the students were holding their own and fighting viciously. Voldemort they saw was duelling McGonagall, Slughorn and a black man and Sirius told them was Kingsley. Bellatrix was duelling Ginny, Hermione and a blonde girl.

"That is Luna", Sirius explains  
They gasped as the green light of the killing curse missed Ginny's head by mere inches.

" _NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" a red haired older female says throwing off her cloak to duel_

"Molly Weasley", Sirius breathes, "Don't do anything stupid. Bellatrix is crazy"

" _OUT OF MY WAY!" Molly shouts to the girls and with a wipe of her wand she begins to duel._

The Avengers saw the spells flying from both of them and the students running to Molly's aid.

" _No! Get Back! Get Back! She is mine!" Molly cries_

The Avengers see only two battles taking place now. Molly and Bellatrix and Voldemort and his three duellers everyone else was on the sidelines watching. Sirius watches Molly in awe seeing her in a new light as she battled his deranged cousin.

" _What will happen to your children when I've killed you? When Mummy's gone the same was as Freddie?" Bellatrix asks_

The Avengers growl.

"Stop taunting her with the death of her son. I should kill you myself", Natasha growls

" _You – will – never – touch – our – children – again!" Molly screams_

 _Bellatrix laughs and Molly's curse hits Bellatrix squarely in the chest, directly over her heart. Bellatrix's smile froze and she toppled backwards. The Students and Adults cheer at her death of the most hated Witch in worlds history._

"Yes! I owe you one Molly", Sirius says happy that his cousin was dead but Harry was still dead

The Avengers were all smiling grimly at the witches death. But they watched in horror as Voldemort turns to her.

 _Voldemort screams and blasts McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley away through the air. Voldemort raises his wand towards Molly Weasley._

" _PROTEGO!" a familiar voice roars_

Tony and Sirius's eyes widen and tears of join come there was Harry alive he had taken off his invisibility cloak. The Avengers all exchange smiles of relief.

 _The Defenders of Hogwarts cheers, and screams on every side came._

" _Harry!"_

" _HE'S ALIVE!"_

 _The crowd goes silent as Voldemort and Harry begin to circle each other. This was it the fine confrontation._

" _I don't want anyone else to try to help. It's got to be like this. It's got to be me", Harry says calmly_

" _Potter doesn't mean that. That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to shield today, Potter", Voldemort hisses_

" _Nobody", Harry say simply, "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good . . ."_

" _One of us? You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling strings", Voldemort says_

" _Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me? Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and return to fight again?" Harry asks_

The Avengers gasp as they hear this. This teen had faced him before even younger? Tony looked at his son trying to figure where he was going with this.

" _Accidents!" Voldemort screams, "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and snivelled behind the skirt of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"_

" _You won't be killing anyone else tonight. You won't be able to kill any of them, ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you hurting these people –", Harry says_

" _But you didn't!" Voldemort says_

" _\- I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you/ Haven't you noticed none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?" Harry asks_

" _You dare –"_

" _Yes, I dare. I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?" Harry asks_

"Harry don't anger him", Tony groans

Bucky squeezes his hand.

" _Is it love again? Dumbledore's favourite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the Tower and breaking like an waxwork? Love, which did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter – and nobody seems to love you enough to run forwards this time, and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?" Voldemort asks_

" _Just one thing", Harry says_

" _If it is not love that will save you this time. You must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?" Voldemort asks_

" _I believe both", Harry says_

" _You think you know more magic than I do? Than I, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?" Voldemort asks_

" _Oh, he dreamed of it. But he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done", Harry says_

" _You mean he was weak. Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine?" Voldemort screams_

" _No, he was cleverer than you. A better wizard, a better man", Harry says_

The Avengers groan it was just like Tony taunting someone.

"Careful Harry. Please son", Tony whispers

" _I bought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!" Voldemort declares_

" _You thought you did, But you were wrong", Harry says_

" _Dumbledore is dead! His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this Castle, I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return", Voldemort says_

" _Yes, Dumbledore is dead", Harry says calmly, "But you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant"_

The Avengers and the others all listen as Harry explained Severus Snape's loyalty, his love for his mother. Then went on to the wand he was holding. Sirius and Tony's eye light up as they know what Harry is going to do now.

" _So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" Harry whispers, "Does the wand in your hand know its last Master was disarmed? Because if it does . . . I am the true master of the Elder Wand"_

 _Red-Gold light bursts suddenly across the enchanted hall sky above them, as a dazzling sun appears. Their wands aimed at each other. The finals spells were about to be said that will decide the fate of the Wizarding World and probably Muggle World._

All the Avengers were tense they new something was about to happen it was the feeling. Tony and Sirius prayed they and Harry was right.

" _AVADA KADAVRA!" Voldemort screams_

" _EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry shouts_

 _The two spells clash in the middle of the Great Hall with a bang and gold light. The green light falls back on Voldemort as the Elder Wand goes flying in the air. Harry catches it as Voldemort's body falls to the ground. As the sunrises on a new day, a new start, and a new since of freedom._

 _There was shocked silence then screams, cheers and roars erupted all around the Great Hall. And then everyone was rushing towards Harry lunging to hug him._

"He did it! He's alive!" Tony says with a smile off relief

"The war is over!" Sirius says happily but saddens at knowing Remus, Tonks and Fred were dead

"I need to go to my son", Tony says

"We will have to get Fury. Hopefully we can get him to let us got quickly. I will help. We should all go", Natasha says

"Pepper and Happy will have to stay here. But the rest of us can go", Tony says

"Well we better call Fury", Clint says

' _Hold on son I am coming. And you are in big trouble!' Tony thinks_

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **Chapter 2 Harry's side next after the Battle. And aftermath with injuries to fix.**

 **Chapter 3 Arrival of the Avengers, funerals and grief**

 **This is a bg Harem.**

 **Harry's Haren will come up in the next chaper.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning large HAREM**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

Harry sighs the war was finally over and he was free. He knew that called his Dad would make him worry. But now his phone was destroyed he couldn't contact his Dad again. He would have to wait for now. As Harry was in the hospital wing getting fixed up. But he would be here for a couple of days.

His injuries included a severely broken arm that would take at least a week or more to heal. Several broken ribs. And ANOTHER lightning bolt on his chest were the killing curse had struck him. Madam Pomfrey had told him in would be just like his scar on his forehead. He also had serval nasty burns. And a scar across his face. He had sprained his leg so he would have too be very careful walking on it. And according to Madam Pomfrey he was malnourished and on the verge of a collapse.

But he wouldn't collapse as he was a High Elf and his was Immortal. He was also Part Light Veela, Part Phoenix, Part Dark Veela, Part Blood Elf, Part Vampire, Part Star, Part Dryad, Part Summer Fae, Part Demon, Part Fury, Part Kitsune, Part Elemental, Part Vanir, Part Draconis his form was black, gold and turquoise and he was part Angel thanks to Vernon who killed him, his wings were while, gold, black, violet and turquoise.

He found all this out a the beginning of his fifth year. He found out his titles which were a lot and the Wizengamot Seats were a lot too. It was…

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Harry James Anthony Sirius Remus Frank Severus Charlus Godric Morgan Leonidas Julius Merlin Ignotus Arthur Nicholas Louis George Edward Stephan David Philip Albert John Tristan Richard Matthew Griffin Potter_

 _ **Titles:**_

 _Crown Prince of the Draconis's_

 _Prince of Alfheim_

 _Prince of Summer Fae_

 _Prince of the Blood Elves_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Ancient Revered House of Emrys (9 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Ancient Revered House of Le Fey (9 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Ancient Revered House of Pendragon (9 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Romanov (8 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Phoenix (8 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Olympia (8 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Gryffindor (7 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Ravenclaw (7 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Slytherin (7 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Beauxbatons (7 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Durmstrang (7 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Ilvermorny (7 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Koldovstoretz (7 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Lionheart (6 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Song (6 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Ravenswood (6 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Torchwood (6 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (5 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (5 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (5 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Blackthorn (5 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Stormhold (5 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Sayre (5 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Salem (5 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Burke (4 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Blishwick (4 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Triple (4 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Shafiq (4 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Max (4 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Stuart (4 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of Redbird (3 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of Twilight (3 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of Nightshade (3 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of Sunrise (3 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of Rosewood (3 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of Gamp (3 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Fireblood (2 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Fleamont (2 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Croft (2 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Gaunt (2 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Crestview (2 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Sunfyre (2 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Lesser House of Waterlily (1 Vote)_

 _Lord of the Lesser House of Pond (1 Vote)_

 _Lord of the Lesser House of Dixon (1 Vote)_

 _Lord of the Lesser House of Smart (1 Vote)_

 _Lord of the Lesser House of Barnes (1 Vote)_

 _Lord of the Lesser House of Redwood (1 Vote)_

 _Lord of the Lesser House of O'Brian (1 Vote)_

 _Lord of the Minor House of Rosehill (0 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Minor House of Hawkeye (0 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Minor House of Summerfields (0 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Minor House of Honeysuckle (0 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Clan Evans (0 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Clan Stark (0 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Clan Stacey (0 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Clan Short (0 Votes)_

 _Lord of the Clan Fleming (0 Votes)_

 _ **House of Commoners**_

 _Potter Seat_

 _ **Abilities:**_

 _IQ: 170_

 _Archmage: Tier-Zero: 998 (0 - 1000)_

 _Battle Magic_

 _Technomage_

 _Metamorphic_

 _Animagus (German Shepherd, Phoenix (Black & Violet & Gold), Grim, Dragonette (Black and Turquoise), Lion, Eagle, Wolf (Black))_

 _Beast Speaking_

 _Telepathy_

 _Telekinesis_

 _Occlumency_

 _Allure_

 _Empathic powers_

 _Invisibility Powers_

 _Technopath_

 _Teleportation_

 _Elemental_

 _Aura seeing_

 _Glamour abilities_

After all that he had tones of vaults and he was far richer then his adopted Dad. Not that Harry would ever tell him that. But it would be fun to rub it in his face. He had enough for nearly or over 30 generations of his family.

What had surprised Harry when he got the tests done he had marriage contracts in his name. He met them all and knew most of them from Hogwarts. And he found some mates his High Elf side found. He had 41 mates altogether. But they all had to keep everything to himself as Voldemort could use it against him. He married them before he went on the Horcrux Hunt. And he had never been so happy.

But spending the next half a dozen months with Ron and Hermione was a walk in the park. They were annoying. Ron kept on getting jealous and Hermione insisted she knew it all. When he had found out where the Horcrux's are first. But Hermione always took the credit. Finally he was free of them. He didn't have to pretend anymore.

And speaking of not pretending he could tell everyone he had sat his NEWTS in July of last year. He took every course that was available as he had been studying them since his fifth year. He is a genius and nearly got all OO++ that meant Outrageously Outstanding with Distinction and High Honours. So no matter what Hermione said he was smarter then her. For finding out the extra subjects and for passing all of them without help. But the Time Chamber in Gringotts. The subjects he took were:

 ** _NEWT Results_**

 ** _1._** ** _Accounting (Not Taught at Hogwarts):_** _(Outrageous Outstanding (OO) with distinction and Honours)_

 ** _2._** ** _Alchemy (Not Taught at Hogwarts):_** _(OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _3._** ** _Analysis (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_** _(OO)_

 ** _4._** ** _Ancient Civilizations (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_** _(OO with distinction with Honours)_

 ** _1)_** ** _Achaemenid Empire_** _(Sub NEWT: O)_

 ** _2)_** ** _Ancient Carthage:_** _(Sub NEWT: O)_

 ** _3)_** ** _Ancient China:_** _(Sub NEWT: O)_

 ** _4)_** ** _Aksum Empire:_** _(Sub NEWT: O)_

 ** _5)_** ** _Ancient Egypt:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with Honours)_

 ** _6)_** ** _Ancient Elamite Empire:_** _(Sub NEWT: O)_

 ** _7)_** ** _Ancient Greek Empire_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with Distinctions and High Honours)_

 ** _8)_** ** _Ancient India:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO)_

 ** _9)_** ** _Ancient Mesoptamia_** _(Sub NEWT: O)_

 ** _10)_** ** _Aztec Empire_** _(Sub NEWT: OO)_

 ** _11)_** ** _Babylon Empire_** _(Sub NEWT: O_

 ** _12)_** ** _Byzantium Empire:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction)_

 ** _13)_** ** _Carthaginian Empire:_** _(Sub NEWT: O)_

 ** _14)_** ** _Hittites Empire:_** _(Sub NEWT: O)_

 ** _15)_** ** _Holy Roman Empire:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with High Honours)_

 ** _16)_** ** _Hurrians Empire:_** _(Sub NEWT: O)_

 ** _17)_** ** _Inca Empire:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with Honours)_

 ** _18)_** ** _Lydian Kingdom_** _(Sub NEWT: O)_

 ** _19)_** ** _Mayan Empire:_** _(Sub NEWT: O)_

 ** _20)_** ** _Nanda Empire:_** _(Sub NEWT: EE)_

 ** _21)_** ** _Osirian Empire:_** _(Sub NEWT: EE)_

 ** _22)_** ** _Parthian Empire:_** _(Sub NEWT: O)_

 ** _23)_** ** _Persian Empire:_** _(Sub NEWT OO with High Honours)_

 ** _24)_** ** _Phoenicia Empire:_** _(Sub NEWT: O)_

 ** _25)_** ** _Sassanid Empire:_** _(Sub NEWT: O)_

 ** _5._** ** _Ancient Languages_** _(NEWT: OO with honours)_

 ** _1)_** ** _Ancient Celtic:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with Honours)_

 ** _2)_** ** _Ancient Egyptian:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with High Honours)_

 ** _3)_** ** _Ancient Germanic_** _(Sub NEWT: O)_

 ** _4)_** ** _Ancient Greek:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with High Honours)_

 ** _5)_** ** _Ancient Persian:_** _Sub NEWT: OO with High Honours)_

 ** _6)_** ** _Assyrian:_** _(Sub NEWT: O)_

 ** _7)_** ** _Babylonian:_** _(Sub NEWT: O)_

 ** _8)_** ** _Doric Greek:_** _(Sub NEWT: O)_

 ** _9)_** ** _Gothic:_** _(Sub NEWT: O)_

 ** _10)_** ** _Hittite:_** _(Sub NEWT: O)_

 ** _11)_** ** _Irish Gaelic_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with Honours)_

 ** _12)_** ** _Lithuanian:_** _(Sub NEWT: O)_

 ** _13)_** ** _Lydian:_** _(Sub NEWT: O)_

 ** _14)_** ** _Old Norse:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with High Honours)_

 ** _15)_** ** _Sanskrit_** _: (Sub NEWT: OO with Honours)_

 ** _6._** ** _3 Partial:_** _(NEWT: OO)_

 ** _1)_** ** _Mycenean Greek:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO)_

 ** _2)_** ** _Akkaduan:_** _(Sub NEWT: O)_

 ** _3)_** ** _Syriac:_** _(Sub NEWT: O)_

 ** _4)_** ** _Basque:_** _(Sub NEWT: O)_

 ** _5)_** ** _Aramaic:_** _(Sub NEWT O)_

 ** _7._** ** _Ancient Magic:_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with Honours, Theory: OO with Honours)_

 ** _8._** ** _Ancient Runes:_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and High Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _9._** ** _Ancient Studies (Not Taught at Hogwarts):_** _NEWT: Theory: OO)_

 ** _10._** ** _Architecture (Not Taught at Hogwarts):_** _NEWT: Theory: O_

 ** _11._** ** _Arithmancy:_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and High Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _12._** ** _Astronomy:_** _(NEWT Practical: OO with distinction and High Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _13._** ** _Battles and Wars_** _(Not Taught of Hogwarts): (Theory NEWT: O with distinction)_

 ** _14._** ** _Battle Strategy_** _(Not Taught of Hogwarts): (Theory OWL: O with distinction)_

 ** _15._** ** _Battle Magic_** _: (NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and High Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _16._** ** _Blood Magic:_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and High Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _17._** ** _Business Studies (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_** _(NEWT: Theory: OO with distinction)_

 ** _18._** ** _Care of Magical Creatures:_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and High Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _19._** ** _Care of Mundane Creatures: (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and High Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _20._** ** _Charms:_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and High Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _21._** ** _Child Rearing_** _: (NEWT: Practical: OO, Theory: OO)_

 ** _22._** ** _Combat Studies:_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and High Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _23._** ** _Creature Traditions:_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and High Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _24._** ** _Cultures:_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and Honours)_

 ** _25._** ** _Curse Breaking:_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and High Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _26._** ** _Dark Arts:_** _(NEWT: Theory: OO with distinction)_

 ** _27._** ** _Defence Against the Dark Arts:_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and High Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _28._** ** _Divine Studies:_** _(NEWT: Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _29._** ** _Duelling (Rules, Etiquette and Mock Duel):_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and High Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _30._** ** _Enchanting_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and High Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _1)_** ** _Enchanting Camera:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO+ with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _2)_** ** _Enchanting CD Player:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO+ with distinction and Honours)_

 ** _3)_** ** _Enchanting Computer:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO+ with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _4)_** ** _Enchanting Defibrillator:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO+ with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _5)_** ** _Enchanting DVD Player:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO+ with distinction and Honours)_

 ** _6)_** ** _Enchanting iPod:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO+ with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _7)_** ** _Enchanting Lamps:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO+ with distinction and Honours)_

 ** _8)_** ** _Enchanting Mirrors:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO+ with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _9)_** ** _Enchanting Mobile Phone:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO+ with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _10)_** ** _Enchanting Mundane Batteries:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO+ with distinction and Honours)_

 ** _11)_** ** _Enchanting Music Box:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO+ with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _12)_** ** _Enchanting Radio:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO+ with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _13)_** ** _Enchanting Robot:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO+++ with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _14)_** ** _Enchanting Stereo:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO+ with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _15)_** ** _Enchanting Toys:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO+ with distinction and Honours)_

 ** _16)_** ** _Enchanting TV's:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO+ with distinction and Honours)_

 ** _17)_** ** _Enchanting Video Camera:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO+ with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _18)_** ** _Enchanting Video Games:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO+ with distinction and Honours)_

 ** _19)_** ** _Enchanting Watch:_** _(Sub OWL: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _31._** ** _Engineering:_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO++++ with distinction and High Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _32._** ** _Etiquette:_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and High Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _33._** ** _Financial Management:_** _(NEWT: Theory: OO with distinction and Honours)_

 ** _34._** ** _Fine Arts (Not Taught at Hogwarts):_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and Honours)_

 ** _1)_** ** _Carving:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _2)_** ** _Creative Writing:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _3)_** ** _Dance:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _I._** ** _Cha-Cha:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: Theory OO with Distinction and Honours, Practical OO with Distinction and Honours._

 ** _II._** ** _Flamenco:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: Theory OO with Distinction and Honours, Practical OO with Distinction and Honours._

 ** _III._** ** _Foxtrot:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: Theory OO with Distinction and High Honours, Practical OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _IV._** ** _Line Dancing:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: Theory OO with Distinction and Honours, Practical OO with Distinction._

 ** _V._** ** _Rumba:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: Theory OO with Distinction and Honours, Practical OO with Distinction and Honours._

 ** _VI._** ** _Salsa:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: Theory OO with Distinction and High Honours, Practical OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _VII._** ** _Samba:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: Theory OO with Honours, Practical OO with Honours)_

 ** _VIII._** ** _Square Dancing:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: Theory OO with Distinction, Practical OO with Distinction._

 ** _IX._** ** _Tango:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: Theory OO wi_ _th Distinction and Honours, Practical OO with Distinction and Honours._

 ** _4)_** ** _Drawings:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _I._** ** _Pastel:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours_

 ** _II._** ** _Watercolours:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours_

 ** _III._** ** _Pencils:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours_

 ** _IV._** ** _Charcoal:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours_

 ** _V._** ** _Ink:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and Honours_

 ** _VI._** ** _Graphite:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours_

 ** _5)_** ** _Leather-Craft:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _I._** ** _Belt:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: Theory OO with Distinction and High Honours, Practical OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _II._** ** _Book:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: Theory OO with Distinction and High Honours, Practical OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _III._** ** _Book Bag:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: Theory OO with Distinction and High Honours, Practical OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _IV._** ** _Boots:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: Theory OO with Distinction and High Honours, Practical OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _V._** ** _Bracelet:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: Theory OO with Distinction and High Honours, Practical OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _VI._** ** _Bridal:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: Theory OO with Distinction and High Honours, Practical OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _VII._** ** _Camera Case:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours_

 ** _VIII._** ** _Dog Collars:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours_

 ** _IX._** ** _Gloves:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: Theory OO with Distinction and High Honours, Practical OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _X._** ** _Handbag:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: Theory OO with Distinction and Honours, Practical OO with Distinction and Honours._

 ** _XI._** ** _Jacket:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: Theory OO with Distinction and High Honours, Practical OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _XII._** ** _Journal:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours_

 ** _XIII._** ** _Money Pouch:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours_

 ** _XIV._** ** _Quiver:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: Theory OO with Distinction and High Honours, Practical OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _XV._** ** _Saddle:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: Theory OO with Distinction and High Honours, Practical OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _XVI._** ** _Satchel:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and Honours_

 ** _XVII._** ** _Sheath:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours_

 ** _XVIII._** ** _Tool Belt:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours_

 ** _XIX._** ** _Wallet:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: Theory OO with Distinction and High Honours, Practical OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _6)_** ** _Media Studies:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO)_

 ** _7)_** ** _Musical Composition:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and Honours)_

 ** _8)_** ** _Painting:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _I._** ** _Acrylics:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours_

 ** _II._** ** _Pastel:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours_

 ** _III._** ** _Oils:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours_

 ** _IV._** ** _Watercolours:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours_

 ** _9)_** ** _Photography:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction)_

 ** _10)_** ** _Playing the Instruments_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _I._** ** _Alto Saxophone:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and Honours_

 ** _II._** ** _Bass Guitar:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and Honours_

 ** _III._** ** _Cello:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours_

 ** _IV._** ** _Clarinet:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and Honours_

 _V._ ** _Double Bass:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction_

 ** _VI._** ** _Flute:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and Honours_

 ** _VII._** ** _Guitar:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours_

 ** _VIII._** ** _Harp:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours_

 ** _IX._** ** _Piano:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours_

 ** _X._** ** _Tenor Saxophone:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction_

 ** _XI._** ** _Trumpet:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction_

 ** _XII._** ** _Violas:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction_

 ** _XIII._** ** _Violin:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours_

 ** _11)_** ** _Poetry:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and Honours)_

 ** _12) Old Times Dance:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and Honours)_

 ** _I._** ** _Bolero:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: Theory OO with Distinction, Practical OO with Distinction._

 ** _II._** ** _Mazurka:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: Theory OO with Honours, Practical OO with Honours._

 ** _III._** ** _Minuet:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: Theory OO with Distinction and High Honours, Practical OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _IV._** ** _Paso Doble:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: Theory OO with Distinction and Honours, Practical OO with Distinction and Honours._

 ** _V._** ** _Polka:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: Theory OO with Distinction and High Honours, Practical OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _VI._** ** _Quadrille:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: Theory OO with Distinction, Practical OO with Distinction._

 ** _VII._** ** _Viennese Waltz:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: Theory OO with Distinction and High Honours, Practical OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _VIII._** ** _Waltz:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: Theory OO with Distinction and High Honours, Practical OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _13)_** ** _Sewing_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction)_

 ** _14)_** ** _Singing:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and Honours)_

 ** _35._** ** _Flying (Quidditch, Flying Etiquette, Rules and Regulations and Flying a Broom):_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _36._** ** _Healing (Not Taught at Hogwarts):_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and High Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and Honours)_

 ** _37._** ** _Herbology:_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and Honours)_

 ** _38._** ** _Heroes, Myths and Legends (Not Taught at Hogwarts):_** _(NEWT: Theory: OO with distinction)_

 ** _39._** ** _History of Magic:_** _(NEWT: Theory: OO with distinction and Honours)_

 ** _40._** ** _Hospitality:_** _NEWT: Practical: OO, Theory: OO)_

 ** _41._** ** _Human Languages (Not Taught at Hogwarts):_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and High Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _1)_** ** _Arabic:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _2)_** ** _Brazilian Portuguese:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _3)_** ** _Bulgarian:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _4)_** ** _Cantonese:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _5)_** ** _Celtic:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _6)_** ** _Cherokee:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _7)_** ** _Chinese:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction)_

 ** _8)_** ** _Danish:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _9)_** ** _Dutch:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _10)_** ** _Farsi:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _11)_** ** _Finnish:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _12)_** ** _French:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _13)_** ** _Gaelic:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _14)_** ** _German:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and Honours)_

 ** _15)_** ** _Greek:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _16)_** ** _Hawaiian:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with Honours)_

 ** _17)_** ** _Hebrew:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _18)_** ** _Hindi:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _19)_** ** _Indian:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _20)_** ** _Indonesian:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and Honours)_

 ** _21)_** ** _Italian:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _22)_** ** _Irish:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _23)_** ** _Japanese:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _24)_** ** _Korean:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _25)_** ** _Latin:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _26)_** ** _Malagasy:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with Honours)_

 ** _27)_** ** _Maori:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction)_

 ** _28)_** ** _Mongolian:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction)_

 ** _29)_** ** _Native American:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _30)_** ** _Norwegian:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and Honours)_

 _31)_ ** _Pashto:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _32)_** ** _Persian:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _33)_** ** _Portuguese:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _34)_** ** _Romanian:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _35)_** ** _Russian:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _36)_** ** _Scottish:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _37)_** ** _Sign Language:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _38)_** ** _Slovak:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _39)_** ** _Slovene:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _40)_** ** _Spanish:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _41)_** ** _Swahili:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and Honours)_

 ** _42)_** ** _Swedish:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _43)_** ** _Tibetan:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction)_

 ** _44)_** ** _Thai:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and_ _High Honours)_

 ** _45)_** ** _Turkish:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _46)_** ** _Vietnamese:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _47)_** ** _Venetian:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and Honours)_

 ** _48)_** ** _Wakandan:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _49)_** ** _Welsh:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _50)_** ** _Xhosa:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _51)_** ** _Zulu:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _Partial for NEWTS:_**

 ** _1)_** ** _Albanian:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction)_

 ** _2)_** ** _Alaska Native:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and Honours)_

 ** _3)_** ** _Bengali:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction)_

 ** _4)_** ** _Berber:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO)_

 ** _5)_** ** _Bhutanese:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _6)_** ** _Croatian:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and Honours)_

 ** _7)_** ** _Czech:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with Honours)_

 ** _8)_** ** _Filipino:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction)_

 ** _9)_** ** _Georgian:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO)_

 ** _10)_** ** _Greenlandic:_** _(Sub NEWT: O)_

 ** _11)_** ** _Hungarian:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction)_

 ** _12)_** ** _Icelandic:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO)_

 ** _13)_** ** _Jamaican Patois:_** _(Sub NEWT: O)_

 ** _14)_** ** _Khmer:_** _(Sub NEWT: O)_

 ** _15)_** ** _Lao:_** _(Sub NEWT: O)_

 ** _16)_** ** _Lithuanian:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO)_

 ** _17)_** ** _Luxembourgish:_** _(Sub NEWT: O)_

 ** _18)_** ** _Mandarin:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO)_

 ** _19)_** ** _Mosegasque:_** _(Sub NEWT: O)_

 ** _20)_** ** _Nepali:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction)_

 ** _21)_** ** _Occitan:_** _(Sub NEWT: O)_

 ** _22)_** ** _Polish:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _23)_** ** _Quechua:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO)_

 ** _24)_** ** _Romansh:_** _(Sub NEWT: O)_

 ** _25)_** ** _Serbian:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and Honours)_

 ** _26)_** ** _Siberian:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and Honours)_

 ** _27)_** ** _Sinhalese:_** _(Sub NEWT: O)_

 ** _28)_** ** _Somali:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO)_

 ** _29)_** ** _Tagalog:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with Honours)_

 ** _30)_** ** _Tswana:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and Honours)_

 ** _31)_** ** _Ukrainian:_** _(Sub NEWT: O)_

 ** _42._** ** _Government:_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and Honours)_

 ** _43._** ** _Land and Property Management:_** _(NEWT: Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _44._** ** _Magical Being Etiquette:_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and High Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _45._** ** _Magical Craftmanship:_** _(OWL: Practical: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _1)_** ** _Broom Construction_**

 ** _I._** ** _Redwood Wood: Name Crimson Flood:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _II._** ** _White Ash Wood: Name: Snowstorm:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _III._** ** _Black Oak and Ebony Wood: Name: Galaxy:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _2)_** ** _Communication Mirrors:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _3)_** ** _Glass Carving (Animal Figure Glass Sculptures)_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 **I.** ** _Acromantula:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 **II.** ** _Badger:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and Honours._

 **III.** ** _Basilisk:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 **IV.** ** _Crup:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 **V.** ** _Dragon:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 **VI.** ** _Eagle:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 **VII.** ** _Griffin:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and Honours._

 **VIII.** ** _Grim:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

IX. **_Fairy:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 **X.** ** _Fire Crab:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and Honours._

 **XI.** ** _Hippogriff:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 **XII.** ** _Kneazle:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 **XIII.** ** _Lion:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 **XIV.** ** _Niffler:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and Honours._

 **XV.** ** _Pegasus:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 **XVI.** ** _Phoenix:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 **XVII.** ** _Porlock:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

XVIII. **_Puffskein:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 **XIX.** ** _Owl:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 **XX.** ** _Raven:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 **XXI.** ** _Runespoor:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 **XXII.** ** _Snake:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 **XXIII.** ** _Stag:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 **XXIV.** ** _Thestral:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 **XXV.** ** _Thunderbird:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and Honours._

 **XXVI.** ** _Unicorn:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 **XXVII.** ** _Wolf:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _4)_** ** _Ice Carving (Important Figures)_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 **I.** ** _Bonham Murgos:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and Honours._

 **II.** ** _Godric Gryffindor:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 **III.** ** _Helga Hufflepuff:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 **IV.** ** _King Arthur:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 **V.** ** _Merlin:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 **VI.** ** _Morgana Le Fey:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 **VII.** ** _Rowena Ravenclaw:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 **VIII.** ** _Salazar Slytherin:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _5)_** ** _Jewellery Design and Making (Phoenix Pendent with wand and arrow with sapphire eyes):_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _6)_** ** _Metal Work:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _I._** ** _Buckles (Phoenix, Pegasus, Eagle, Lion. Badger and Snake):_** _Sub, Sub OWL: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _II._** ** _Cauldrons:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _III._** ** _Locks:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _IV._** ** _Silver Snakes with emerald eyes locks for trunk:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _V._** ** _Telescope:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _7)_** ** _Staff Making (Redwood, Black Oak and Ivy Staff: Snow Phoenix Feather, Fire Phoenix Feather, Phoenix tears, Basilisk Venom, Basilisk Horn, Shell, Unicorn Hair, Pegasus Feather, Thestral Hair, Veela Hair, Jackalope Antler, Grim Hair, Hungarian Horntail Heartstring, Harry's hair and blood):_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _8)_** ** _Wandmaking (Black, Red and White Ash Wood, Aspen Wood, Cherry Wood, Ebony Wood, Red and English Oak, Rowen Wood, Silver Lime Wood, Yew, Redwood, Basilisk Horn, Unicorn Horn, Phoenix Tears, Snow Phoenix Feather, Veela Hair, Harry's hair and blood):_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _9)_** ** _Weapons:_** _(Sub OWL: OO with Distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _I._** ** _Arrows Celestial Bronze:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _II._** ** _Arrows Exploding:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _III._** ** _Arrows Imperial Gold:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _IV._** ** _Arrows Magical Tracker:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _V._** ** _Arrows Silver:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _VI._** ** _Arrows Titanium Acid-Etched:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _VII._** ** _Compound Bow: (Made of Redwood, Red Oak, Black and White Ash and Bubgina Wood with Steel thread):_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _VIII._** ** _Daggers: (Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Silver, Stygian Iron, Titanium Acid-Etched):_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _IX._** ** _Double Sided Dual Blades: (Made Out of Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze, Silver, Titanium Acid-Etched):_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _X._** ** _Long Bow: (Blended together with Redwood, Ivy, Red oak, Black Ash, white Ash, and Bubgina Wood and Lined Thread):_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _XI._** ** _Multi-Function Penknife: (Black and Gold handle: Magical Blade that can Unlock doors. Has Knife, Scissors, Scalpel, Tweezers, Corkscrew, Reemer, Nail File, Can Opener. Bottle Opener, Key Ring, Screwdriver and Lockpicks):_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _XII._** ** _Recurving Bow: (Made out of Redwood, Red Oak, Ivy Ebony, and Black Ash with Dacron and Nylon Strong):_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours_

 ** _XIII._** ** _Sabre:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _XIV._** ** _Sword Double Edged Blade: (Made of Imperial Gold):_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _10)_** ** _Tool Box: (Made out of Redwood, Red Oak, White and Black Ash) (With Metal Lion locks) (Undetectable Expansion Charm) (6, 3 on each side small draws and two big draws, bigger on the inside):_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _11)_** ** _Wood Craving: (Magical Beings):_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _I._** ** _Angel:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _II._** ** _Centaur:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _III._** ** _Dryad:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _IV._** ** _Dwarf:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _V._** ** _Fae:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _VI._** ** _Fairy:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _VII._** ** _Faun:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _VIII._** ** _Fury:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _IX._** ** _Gargoyles:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and Honours._

 ** _X._** ** _High Elf:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _XI._** ** _House Elf:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _XII._** ** _Leprechaun:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _XIII._** ** _Mermaids:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _XIV._** ** _Pixie:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and Honours._

 ** _XV._** ** _Satyrs:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _XVI._** ** _Vampire:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _XVII._** ** _Werewolf:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _12)_** ** _Woodwork_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _I._** ** _Red Oak: Cello:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _II._** ** _Red Oak Clarinet with Gold Keys:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _III._** ** _Red Oak, White Oak, Black Oak Craved Trunk:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _IV._** ** _Red Oak Guitar:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _V._** ** _Red Oak Harp:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _VI._** ** _Red Oak Piano:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _VII._** ** _Red Oak Violin:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _VIII._** ** _Wizard Chess Set:_** _Sub, Sub NEWT: OO with Distinction and High Honours._

 ** _46._** ** _Marketing:_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and Honours)_

 ** _47._** ** _Martial Arts (Not Taught at Hogwarts) (Stances and Rules)_** _NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and Honours)_

 ** _1)_** ** _Fencing:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _2)_** ** _Judo:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _3)_** ** _Karate:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _4)_** ** _Taekwondo:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _5)_** ** _Tai Chi:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _6)_** ** _Kendo:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction)_

 ** _7)_** ** _Kenpo:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction)_

 ** _48._** ** _Mind Arts:_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _1)_** ** _Legilimency:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _2)_** ** _Occlumency:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _49._** ** _Muggle Subjects: (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and High Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _1)_** ** _Algebra:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _2)_** ** _Biology:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction)_

 ** _3)_** ** _Botany:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction)_

 ** _4)_** ** _Calculus:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with Honours)_

 ** _5)_** ** _Chemistry:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction)_

 ** _6)_** ** _Computer Science:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _7)_** ** _Computing:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction)_

 ** _8)_** ** _Cooking:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _9)_** ** _Electrical Engineering:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _10)_** ** _English:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _11)_** ** _First Aid:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _12)_** ** _Geography:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _13)_** ** _Geometry:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _14)_** ** _Literature:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _15)_** ** _Logic and Strategy:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _16)_** ** _Management:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _17)_** ** _Maths:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _18)_** ** _Mathematical Physics:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with Honours)_

 ** _19)_** ** _Physics:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction)_

 ** _20)_** ** _Political Science:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _21)_** ** _Robotics:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _22)_** ** _Science:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with Honours)_

 ** _23)_** ** _Social Studies:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction)_

 ** _24)_** ** _Technician:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _25)_** ** _Trigonometry:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _50._** ** _Muggle Studies:_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _51._** ** _Mundane History:_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and High Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _52._** ** _Non-Human Languages (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _1)_** ** _Centaurian:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _2)_** ** _Draconic:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _3)_** ** _Drudic:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with Honours)_

 ** _4)_** ** _Dwarven:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _5)_** ** _Elven:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _6)_** ** _Gargish:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction)_

 ** _7)_** ** _Giant:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction)_

 ** _8)_** ** _Gnomish:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _9)_** ** _Gobbledegook:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _10)_** ** _Fairy:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _11)_** ** _Mermish:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _12)_** ** _Pixienese:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _13)_** ** _Troll:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO)_

 ** _53._** ** _Physical Education (Not Taught at Hogwarts) (Strength and Endurance and Activity)_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _1)_** ** _Archery:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 _2)_ ** _Badminton:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _3)_** ** _Basketball:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _4)_** ** _Bowling:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _5)_** ** _Boxing:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with Honours)_

 ** _6)_** ** _Cycling:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _7)_** ** _Diving:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _8)_** ** _Fencing:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _9)_** ** _Horse Riding:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _10)_** ** _Ice Skating:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _11)_** ** _Lawn Bowls:_** _(Sub: NEWT: OO with Distinction)_

 ** _12)_** ** _Netball:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _13)_** ** _Rock Climbing:_** _(Sub NEWT:_ _OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _14)_** ** _Skiing:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _15)_** ** _Snow Boarding:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _16)_** ** _Swimming:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _17)_** ** _Sword Fighting:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _18)_** ** _Tennis:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _19)_** ** _Track Running:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _20)_** ** _Volleyball:_** _(Sub NEWT: OO with distinction and Honours)_

 ** _54._** ** _Politics and Law:_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _55._** ** _Potions:_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and High Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _56._** ** _Referee Quidditch (Not Taught at Hogwarts):_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _57._** ** _Rituals:_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _58._** ** _Spell Creation:_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and High Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _59._** ** _Soul Magic:_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and High Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _60._** ** _Teaching:_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and High Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _61._** ** _Technomagic:_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and High Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _62._** ** _Tourism:_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO, Theory: OO)_

 ** _63._** ** _Transfiguration (Multi-Animagus: Lion, Cheetah, Snow Leopard, Bengal Tiger, Black Bear, Wolf, Husky, Jaguar, Cobra, Stag, Hawk, Eagle, Sparrow, Python, Black Stallion, Black and Brown Owl, Shadow Panther, Shadow Phoenix, Griffin, Thunderbird, Thestral, Pegasus, Basilisk, Hungarian Horntail Dragon, and Grim):_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and High Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _64._** ** _Wandlore:_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and High Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _65._** ** _Warding:_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and High Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

 ** _66._** ** _Wizarding Traditions:_** _(NEWT: Practical: OO with distinction and Honours, Theory: OO with distinction and High Honours)_

Harry had been over the moon with his results. He hadn't got a chance to tell his adopted Dad yet as the war had been going on. But he was sure his Dad would be thrilled.

But Hermione would not be happy that Harry was smarter then her. But now he didn't have to deal with that anymore. He could finally cut that friendship up the same with Ronald.

When he found Luna in that basement in Malfoy manner it was li8ke a punch to the gut. Luna was his wife and she was in a Line Continuation contract. It pained him to see her there.

He was bought out of his thoughts by a knock on his private hospital door.

"Come in", Harry says

In comes his wives all looking a little worse for wear. Most had cuts on them too. Ginny his Lady Potter came over a kissed him.

"I am sorry you had to put up with my dimwit brother", Ginny apologies

"It is over now", Harry says

Harry then turns his attention to his husband George. Who looked like he was in shock.

"Come here", Harry says softly and opens his good arm

George whimpers and goes to Harry and curls into his side sobbing.

"I am sorry about Fred", Harry says wrapping his good arm around George

"He was my other half", George whispers sobs

"He will be with the other Marauders now. Like Remus and Tonks", Ginny replies tears still in her eyes

"I am sorry for your loss too my Lyra", Harry says to his with Lyra Tonks who had tears down her face

"Thanks. I am the last of my line now. Only my mother and me", Lyra replies

"She would be so proud of you", Harry says

"Thanks", Lyra says

"Stella I am sorry about your father", Harry to his wife

"I know. He was good in the end. I am now Lady Snape and Lady Prince", Stella Snape says softly

"He was good to the core. He died with honour. I will make sure everyone knows that", Harry promises

"Thank you my love", Stella says

"Are you all alright? Nothing major wrong?" Harry asks

"We will live", Daphne Black nee Greengrass says

"What are your injuries?" Padma Peverell nee Patil asks

"A few things that will take a couple of weeks to heal", Harry replies

"Tell us", Zara Burke nee Moody says

Harry tells them everything about his injuries.

"What happened on the Horcrux hunt?" Susan Bones asks

Harry tells them everything and Elizabeth Triple nee Runcorn laughs about him impersonating her father. He tells them all about the hunt and the realisation that he was a Horcrux.

"I can't believe my father was raising you like a pig for slaughter", Kendra Dumbledore growls

"Me either", Harry replies, "I called my Dad. He will think I am dead now"

"Why did you call him?" Lilith Emrys nee Moon asks

"I needed to hear him one last time. Him and Sirius. But I didn't get Sirius", Harry tells them

"He must be worried out of his mind", Artemis Redbird nee Scamander says

"I know. I can't contact him at the moment. I have everything to sort out here with the funerals and my injuries. But I will contact as soon as I can", Harry tells them

That was when Madam Pomfrey comes in and was startled at the number of people.

"You all can't be in here", Madam Pomfrey says

"We are his mother. We won't leave him. And we all need the comfort", Juliet Rosewood nee Pomfrey replies

"I want them here", Harry says

"Be that as it may you need sleep", Madam Pomfrey says, "Everyone out"

George whimpers and holds onto Harry. Not wanting to let him go.  
"No. They will stay. They have a right to be here. Not anyone else", Harry says firmly

"I really think…", Madam Pomfrey starts

Some of his wives and husbands draw wands and conjure beds for themselves.

"We are staying", Viktor Krum says

Madam Pomfrey sees that they won't be swayed. So she sighs.

"Fine. But all of you need the sleep", Madam Pomfrey says firmly

"We will", Harry promises

Harry knew he had a long road ahead between his grief, injuries, funerals and trials but also he knew he was going to be in trouble with his Dad. He hoped he wouldn't be too angry…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

1\. Ginny Weasley (Lady Potter) (16-17) (Gryffindor)

2\. Susan Bones (Line Continuation) (17-18) (Hufflepuff)

3\. Daphne Greengrass (Lady Black) (17-18) (Slytherin)

4\. Padma Patil (Lady Peverell) (17-18) (Ravenclaw)

5\. Tracey Davis (Lady Slytherin) (17-18) (Slytherin)

6\. Su Li (Lady Pendragon) (17-18) (Ravenclaw)

7\. Katie Bell (Lady Gryffindor) (19) (Gryffindor)

8\. Luna Lovegood (Line Continuation) (16-17) (Ravenclaw)

9\. Lilith Moon (Lady Emrys) (17-18) (Ravenclaw)

10\. Megan Jones (Lady Le Fey) (17-18) (Hufflepuff)

11\. Eleanor Branstone (Lady Romanov) (16) (Hufflepuff)

12\. Isobel MacDougal (Lady Blackthorn) (18) (Ravenclaw)

13\. Zara Moody (Lady Burke) (17-18) (Gryffindor)

14\. Violette Dawlish (Lady Ravenclaw) (16-17) (Ravenclaw)

15\. Velvet Shacklebolt (Line Continuation) (16-17) (Gryffindor)

16\. Gabrielle Delacour (Line Continuation) (15) (Beauxbatons)

17\. Demelza Robins (Lady Koldovstoretz) (15) (Gryffindor)

18\. Aquarius Malfoy (Lady Blishwick) (17) (Ilvermorny)

19\. Lyra Tonks (Line Continuation) (18) (Hufflepuff)

20\. Dawn McGonagall (Lady Phoenix) (17) (Gryffindor)

21\. Blaise Zabini (Line Continuation & Lord Regent Stormhold) (17) (Slytherin)

22\. Elizabeth Runcorn (Lady Triple) (17) (Slytherin)

23\. Ivy Ollivander (Lady Shafiq) (17) (Ravenclaw)

24\. Cherry Ollivander (Lady Max) (17) (Ravenclaw)

25\. Kendra Dumbledore (Line Continuation) (17) (Gryffindor)

26\. Artemis Scamander (Lady Redbird) (16) (Ravenclaw)

27\. Juliet Pomfrey (Lady Rosewood) (17) (Hufflepuff)

28\. Stella Snape (Line Continuation) (Lady Snape, Lady Prince)

29\. Victoria Fawley (Line Continuation) (Lady Fawley) (16) (Gryffindor)

30\. Sahara Perks (Lady Song) (16) (Hufflepuff)

31\. Sinistra Wood (Lady Lionheart) (15) (Gryffindor)

32\. Jade Macmillan (Lady Ravenswood) (15) (Hufflepuff)

33\. Charlotte Boot (Lady Nightshade) (15) (Hufflepuff)

34\. Pandora Prewett (Line Continuation) (18) (Home School By Adopted parents)

35\. Nellie Diggory (Line Continuation) (18) (Hufflepuff)

36\. Viktor Krum (Line Continuation and Lord Regent Durmstrang)

37\. George Weasley (Lord Regent Ilvermorny) (20)

38\. Ryuga Justly (Lord Regent Beauxbatons) (20)

39\. Ryder Michaels (Lord Regent Torchwood) (19) (Ravenclaw)

40\. Louis Smith (Lord Regent Sayre) (19) (Gryffindor)

41\. Riviera Carter (19) (Lady Olympia)


End file.
